tomandjerryfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Carpal Tunnel of Love
The Carpal Tunnel of Love is a song by the alternative rock band Fall Out Boy. A Tom and Jerry cartoon first appeared on Fall Out Boy's YouTube channel website on August 31, 2019. Characters *Tom Cat *Jerry Mouse *Moxy *Butch *Scratch Cat *Ugly Dog *Cartoon Characters **Pac-Man **Ms. Pac-Man **Green Duck Cartoon Guy **Little Guy Plot Jerry Mouse approaches a bus stop where Moxy is sitting alone. The two lock eyes, and it is love at first sight. Jerry Mouse sits down and slides over to put his arm around Moxy, but unbeknownst to him, Tom Cat has sat down between the two, in which irritates him when Jerry Mouse puts his arm around him. Saddened by his missed opportunity, Jerry Mouse brightens up when he sees Ugly Dog nearby, trimming a large bush with flowers growing out of it. Jerry runs over and grabs two flowers, irritating a bee that was about to land on one of them. Jerry Mouse tries to give the flowers to Moxy, but Tom's hay fever acts up and he sneezes, destroying the flowers. Meanwhile, Ugly Dog has finished trimming the bush into the shape of a heart. Unfortunately, the enraged bee from earlier flies around Ugly Dog's head and stings him in the eye, causing it to swell up badly. The bus arrives and Tom (whose hay fever is still acting up), Jerry and Moxy get on. While Tom Cat sits next to Moxy, Jerry sadly sits by himself. He gets an idea, however, and draws a heart on a sheet of paper. When he tries to give it to Moxy, Tom Cat unknowingly grabs the paper and blows his nose with it. He tosses the snot-covered paper out of the bus and it hits Butch Cat, who is riding a scooter, in the face. This causes him to lose control of his vehicle and crash into a truck full of pipes, where he is impaled in numerous places on his body. The bus pulls up to Wendy’s Restaurant and the three get out. They enter the building, with Ugly Dog following behind them. Tom Cat, not realizing Ugly Dog is there, closes the door, accidentally catching Ugly Dog's swelled-up eye in the door. Ugly Dog falls down outside, while his eye becomes detached and flies into a tub of ice cream which Scratch Cat, a waiter at Wendy’s, approaches with an ice cream scoop. Jerry and Moxy gaze longingly into each others eyes while the cartoon characters: Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, Little Guy and Green Duck Cartoon Guy enter Wendy’s. Jerry Mouse and Moxy are about to share their first kiss, when Scratch Cat puts an ice cream float between the two of them. They laugh it off and start drinking from two straws. They spit out the drink however, and the carbonation clears to reveal that both straws have been stuck into Ugly Dog's severed eye. Horrified, Moxy pushes the glass off the table and the eye rolls onto the floor. Tom Cat, who is walking by at the moment, accidentally steps on Ugly Dog's eye and panics upon seeing the blood under his foot. He runs out of the building, killing Ugly Dog when he slams the door open on him. Tom Cat spots Storybots's tow truck parked nearby and climbs in. He accidentally puts the truck in reverse and crashes into the restaurant. He then puts the truck in drive and takes off. Unfortunately, the hook of the truck gets stuck to a ceiling fan and the cable becomes taut, slicing Scratch Cat's head off as he walks over it. The building starts to get dragged away by the tow truck as it moves, running over and decapitating the 4 cartoon characters. Jerry Mouse and Moxy run away from the approaching wall of the building, in an effort to avoid a similar fate. Tom, meanwhile, gets stung in the eye by the agitated bee from before, causing him to crash his vehicle into the truck of pipes that Butch crashed into earlier. Tom Cat appears dazed, but relatively uninjured from the crash. He soon finds, however, that the cable of the truck has wrapped around his head and ears. To make matters worse, it starts retracting back into the truck. Tom Cat tries to get his head free from the cable, and in his struggles he steps on the gas pedal, causing the wheels to start spinning and launching some of the pipes away behind the truck. At this time, Jerry and Moxy exit the cafe and look lovingly at each other. Before anything can happen, though, they are both impaled through the head by a pipe launched by the truck and fly off screen. Tom Cat, on the other hand, is finally decapitated when he is unable to remove the tow truck's cable from his head. Jerry is then shown impaled on the pipe (which is sticking out of his mouth in a pucker position), which is sticking to a tree. Moxy's body slides down the pipe, also having been impaled through the mouth by the pipe. As the episode ends, the two finally kiss when their lips touch. Lyrics We take sour sips From life's lush lips And we shake, shake, shake the hips In relationships Stomp out this disaster town You'll put your eyes to the sun, and say "I know" You're only blinding to keep back what the clouds are hiding And we might have started singing just a little soon We're throwing stones in a glass room Whoa, ah, oh We're so miserable and stunning Whoa, love songs for the genuinely cunning Whoa, ah, oh We keep the beat With your blistered feet We bullet the words at the mockingbirds, singing Slept through the weekend and we were dreaming Of sinking with the melody of the cliffs of eternity Got postcards from my former self, saying "how you been?" We might have said goodbyes just a little soon (Stomp out this disaster town) Whoa, ah, oh Robbing lips and kissing banks under this moon Whoa, ah, oh We're so miserable and stunning Whoa, ah oh Love songs far from the genuine becoming Whoa, ah, oh We're so miserable and stunning Whoa, ah, oh Love songs far from the genuine becoming Ah, ah, ah, oh, oh, oh, oh It was ice-cream headaches and sweet avalanche When the pearls in our shells got up to dance You call me a bad tripper of the cradle Tired yawns for fawns on hunter's lawns We're the has-beens of husbands Sharpening the knives of young wives Take two years and call me when you're better Take teardrops of mine, find yourself wetter Whoa, ah, oh We're so miserable and stunning Whoa, ah, oh Love songs far from the genuine cunning Whoa, ah, oh We're so miserable and stunning Whoa, ah oh, Love songs far from the genuine cunning Category:Crossovers